


Chris Evans Opens Up

by DINO83



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINO83/pseuds/DINO83
Summary: It's the end of a long shooting day and Chris Evans just wants to take off his Captain America costume, then go home.





	1. Chapter 1

"And cut. That's a wrap!" The words sounded so sweet to Chris Evans' ears. It's been a long twelve hour day. In spite being in absolute best shape, the arduous combat scenes and constant re-takes have taken its toll. He couldn't wait to change out of his form fitting costume and go home. Chris was looking forward to having the whole weekend off with no definite plans, but much needed rest and relaxation.

The walk back to his trailer seem to take forever. His shoulders are a bit sore from holding up the prop helicopter, even with the assistance of cables and pullies. But, he had no one to blame but himself since he insisted on doing all the stunts and the shots himself for this scene. He was going for realism. The fans of the Captain will truly appreciate his efforts.

He flicked on the lights as soon as he stepped into his trailer. He sauntered over to the dressing area and sat down on the big leather bench in front of the full length mirror. He began by unzipping his boots and carefully pulling them off. The special pads and shock absorbers really helped. Man, it felt good to have them off. He slowly stands up and goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Turbo blasts of water will be the perfect temperature real soon. He heads back to the full length mirror and reaches for the hidden loop at the back of his costume. He carefully pulls down the zipper. He peels the form fitting costume off and lays it on the leather bench. His costume is so tight that he barely had enough room for a minimal pouch in the front to minimize the outline of his cock. He pulls off the pouch and tosses it into the trash can. He absent mindlessly scratches his balls as he walks back to the bathroom. He can not wait to be under that hot shower and steam.

The turbo shower was exactly what he needed. Chris reached for the shower gel and started to lather himself. The combination of the hot water and the light musk scent was making him feel a little more relaxed. He slowly ran his hands along his ripped abs. The extra training sessions are really paying off. He turned around and let the jet stream pulse against his lower back. The soreness there is beginning to ease up. He reaches back and lathers his glutes. Chris spreads his cheeks apart and let's a finger graze his tight hole.

"Oh... Oooh!", Chris moans out as his middle finger breaches the opening. "Oh, my God!" He pulls a bit wider and starts strumming the inner glands. A loud bang quickly shocks him back to realiy.

He quickly turns off the water and grabs a towel off the rack. What he saw as he ran into the dressing area made Chris stop dead in his tracks. Standing in front of the full length mirror was Steve Rogers. Dressed in his full Captain America costume that he had taken off a moment ago. "What the... How?", Chris managed to say standing there dripping wet, clutching the towel around his waist.

"Hello, Mr. Evans." Steve Rogers uttered as he picks up the Captain America shield. "Sorry, I must have knocked it off the wall." He walks towards Chris with his right hand extended. "It's certainly an honor to finally meet you."

Chris, understandably bewildered, runs to reach for his phone. Steve Rogers stops him. "You don't want to do that, Mr. Evans." Chris pushes Steve aside, letting go of the towel. Steve whistles. "Oh my gosh... You're amazing!"

Dialing his phone but not getting a response. "What the fuck is the matter with this piece of shit?"Chris yells as he desperately tries to dial another number. He is completely confused. Who is this guy who looks and sounds just like him... How is this even possible? "Hello... Hello?"

"It's no use, Mr. Evans. There's nobody there."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" 

"There is really no need for profanity. It's alright, Mr. Evans." Steve calmly says as he walks towards Chris who is still trying to dial another number. "Please put the phone down and I'll try to explain the whole thing." 

"Hello? Hello? This piece of shit!" Chris screams out as he hurls the phone across the trailer. 

"Lucky for you it landed on the bed." Steve continues to carefully walk towards Chris. "There really is no need to get upset, Chris. May I call you Chris?"

Chris suddenly realizes that the towel has dropped to the floor a couple of feet away. He tries to grab a pillow, a book, anything to cover himself up. "Get the fuck out of my trailer!", he says as he grabs a bottle and throws it at Steve Rogers. He runs to the door to open it and realizes that it's locked. "Somebody help! HELP!" Chris screams as he bangs on the door.

Picking up the bottle, "You know... it's no use... your screaming and banging. They can't hear you." Steve sets the bottle against the wall and starts walking towards the bed. Chris continues to cry for help and pound his fist until he finally admits to himself that Steve was indeed telling the truth. He could see everyone bustling about through the peephole. The crew. The craft people. Even the wardrobe woman. Not one of them looked at his trailer. He stops hitting the door and let's his body slump against the door.

"Chris?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Does this look like I'm okay?"


	2. Try it...

"This is not happening..." Chris kept muttering to himself, shaking his head against the door. All he wanted to do was take hot shower, get dressed and go home. Now it feels like he's in an alternate universe. How is this even possible?

"Come here, Chris."

Chris shakes his head "No." Steve Rogers is not real. He's just a character... A character straight out of the comic book. Chris is utterly confused. He started to re-trace his steps from the moment he got into his trailer. All he wanted was to have a quiet weekend off. He didn't have any definite plans... He certainly did not expect anything like this.

"Chris, come over here...", Steve says as he pats the spot on the bed right next to where he's sitting. "It's all going to be alright." Once again Chris shakes his head no... "Come on... I know you want to."

"This isn't happening... You're not real."

"Chris... please come and sit next to me on the bed."

"I know what it is... I am too tired and... and... I'm hallucinating. That's it! I am hallucinating! That's the only logical explanation... I'm hallucinating!"

"Chris, just come sit with me and I'll explain..."

"No... I'm going to close my eyes..."

"Come here and let me explain..."

"I am going to count to ten... One... two... Oh, my God!" Chris yelped as he felt something warm and wet swirling around his asshole. Steve grabs his muscular butt and spreads his cheeks, making Chris's hole more easily accessible. "What are you do... doing?"

"You've never had your ass eaten out before?" Chris shakes his head "No". "That's truly a shame because a hot ass like yours deserves to be rimmed...", Steve says then proceeds to chow down on Chris's tight hole. "Among other things."

This was just too much for Chris. It feels so odd to have someone sticking their tongue into his asshole and yet it felt so amazing. He bends over and holds into the doorknob to steady himself. Soon he spreads his legs a little bit wider and is grinding his ass back towards Steve's hot mouth.

"Oh, that feels so... Oh my fucking God!" Chris moans out as he feels Steve caress his balls while continuing to devour his asshole. The sensations shooting from within is something unbelievable if Chris had not been looking over his shoulder actually seeing Steve's lips and tongue working over his asshole. Looking directly into Steve's eyes, Chris could tell that Steve was enjoying this just as much as he is.

"Okay... ", says Steve, "time for something a little different" Before Chris even realized what was happening, he was completely turned around and was getting the best blow job he's ever had! Steve's mouth and tongue is all over the rigid ten inch cock. Making Boston native moan and grab the back of Steve's head. Chris looks down just in time to see his leaking cock head disappear into a hot and greedy mouth.

"Fuck! That feels so good!", Chris manages to say as he continues to slide in. Soon Steve was able to go all the way until his lips were right up against Chris's pubes and balls. "Oh my God... OH MY GOD!" Chris yelped as Steve repeatedly bobbed his head, swallowing his entire length. The feeling of his throat vibrating around his cock every time Steve moaned made Chris more eager. He held onto Steve's head and slam fucked his face, barely pulling out. His balls bouncing against this expert cock sucker's chin. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!", Chris yelped out as he felt Steve's finger breach the opening of his tight asshole. Soon he was bucking back trying to get more of the finger in there. Steve reluctantly released Chris's cock to wet two of his fingers. Then the combination of deep throating his cock and shoving two fingers up his ass made Chris go over the edge. "Oh, fuck! Oh... OH JESUS... FUCK!", Chris kept crying out as he blasted down Steve's throat again and again.

"OH MY GAH... OH... AHH! RIGHT THERE!"

Steve just kept on sucking and bobbing, swallowing every last drop. Chris is shaking, holding onto Steve's shoulders to keep his balance. Steve slowly releases Chris's cock and gives it one last lick. Chris is so spent that he collapsed right over Steve's shoulder. Steve gets up, carrying the half asleep Marvel action star on his shoulder and walks over to the bed. He carefully lays Chris on his back on the bed. He mumbles a bit but quickly falls asleep. Chris was already snoring by the time Steve got a duffle bag from under the bed. He starts unpacking ropes and leather straps.


	3. Shall we play?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers introduces Chris Evans to a bit of BDSM...

Chris Evans is slowly waking up. He is trying to move his arms to stretch, but realizes that his wrists are bound in leather and tied with ropes over his head on a hook on the wall. His knees are bent, bound with ropes and anchored to his shoulders, leaving his ass slightly tilted upwards and very vulnerable. He tried to say something but his mouth had a ball gag strapped to it. When was finally able to focus, he sees Steve Rogers. Completely naked, lubing up his ten inch cock.

"Don't look so scared, Chris..." says Steve seductively. "I saw what you were doing in the shower... YOU WANT THIS!" Steve stroking his shaft as he walks towards the bed.

Chris looked at Steve... For the first time he realized that Steve is his doppelganger. They are alike in every way. Same green eyes. Same luscious red lips... smooth muscular chest... bulging biceps... Same toned torso that tapers down to the same rigid ten inch cock.

Steve gets on the bed and examines Chris. He makes sure that the ropes and leather straps are secure without really hurting the gorgeous man tied to the bed. He uncaps lube and starts applying a generous amount on Chris's hole. Understandably nervous, Chris lets out a strangled cry as Steve proceeds to drive a couple of fingers up his asshole.

"Trust me when I say that it will be so much better if you could just relax..." Steve says while scissoring his fingers inside Chris's tight hole. "I've been wanting to fuck you since the first time you tried on the Captain America costume... This is going to feel so good!" 

Chris closes his eyes tight as Steve shoves in a third finger. He can feel Steve's fingers hit something inside each time he pushed his fingers up his hole. That amazing magical spot that sends shivers up and down his spine. Each time Steve taps it is an explosion of pleasurable sensations.

"You feel that?" asks Steve. Chris nods "yes" and moans."That Mr Christopher Robert Evans is your prostate... Magical isn't it?" Chris whimpers. "It's truly a shame that straight men don't realize just how wonderful that little sweet spot is!"

Steve pulls out his fingers and sits on his haunches. He aligns his throbbing hard cock with Chris's entrance. He squeezes more lube onto his cock. He adjusts Chris's hips to get the perfect angle. Chris's eyes pop wide open as Steve's cock head slides in... Suddenly everything is at a stand still. Just the sound of heavy breathing coming from Chris. It's really happening. His doppelganger is raping him. Chris lets out a whimper as Steve pushes forward and slides in a couple of inches. Shoving a couple of fingers up his hole was one thing, but the feeling of having a hard pulsating cock going in his asshole is both terrifying and titillating at the same time. Steve removes the ball gag off of Chris's mouth as he proceeds to glide in past the halfway point...

"Jesus fucking Christ!", screams Chris. "Please... PLEASE STOP!" Steve ignores Chris and continues until he is completely sheathed... All ten inches up that tight ass! He reaches down and runs his finger around the stretched ass ring wrapped around the base of his cock. Steve looks right into Chris's eyes as he pulses his cock making the Marvel hunk holler. "OH MY GOD!"

Steve smiles and starts to pull out. Chris could feel inch after every agonizing inch as Steve continues to drag his cock out until only the head was in Chris's hole. He paused for a bit and then goes in reverse. Slow and torturous as he sinks back into this narrow seating channel. Chris is angled perfectly so that he could catch site of the thick fuck rod as it steadily enters his chute.

"PLEASE... OH MY GOD!", Chris cries out. "PLEASE... DON'T... PLEASE STOP!" Steve shuts Chris up by shoving his tongue into his mouth and kissing him. Hot, wet and torrid. Something must have triggered in the Marvel hunk because to Steve's surprise, Chris starts kissing him back as he squeezes his ass... Tightening the grip around his pummeling cock. Chris breaks from the kiss and screams, "OH FUCK... OH, GOD... PLEASE DON'T... PLEASE DON'T STOP... FUCK ME!"

Steve pulls out of Chris for a moment. He unties the ropes from the hook and brings his leather bound wrists down. He rebounds the leather straps so that his wrists are now joined to his ankles. He lifts Chris's hips up a bit and shoves a couple of pillows under to tilt his ass upwards just a bit more. Steve looks at that newly plowed hole and smiles.

"Oh, wow... Look at that hole..." Steve says lavaciously. "Just look at that nice wet hole just begging to be fucked!"

"PLEASE... PUT IT BACK IN ME..." Chris begs. "PLEASE.. PLEASE FUCK ME!"

"OPEN WIDE BABY..." says Steve as he gets back on the bed. "OH YEAH... THIS BIG ONE'S GOING RIGHT UP THAT ASS!"

And that is what Steve proceeds to do. At the new angle he is able to go even deeper... faster and with more force. He's slam fucking that hot ass. His rigid ten inch cock is like a piston, barely pulling out. He locks eyes with Chris who's mouth is wide open, not able to really say words anymore.

"AAAH!... OOOH... YEA... OH MY GA...AAAH... YEA..." wails, Chris.

"OH, MAN... I KNEW YOU HAD A SWEET ASS!" Steve moans out. "SO HOT... SO FUCKING TIGHT!"

Steve is hitting that prostate from every angle. Chris is using his strong ab muscles to lift his lower body upwards to meet every thrust of that powerful cock. Steve can feel Chris's asshole spasming and tightening around his pounding cock. Steve grabs the back of Chris's head and pulls him into another torrid deep kiss. Neither one of them is going to hold off for very much longer. The bed is creaking from the relentless thumping. Chris can feel his balls tightening up.

"OH, GOD! THAT'S IT... POUND MY FUCKING HOLE!" Chris cries out. "CLAIM MY ASS... BREED ME!"

Steve gives it his all and slam fucks Chris's hole a few more times before everything suddenly stops. Chris lets out a lusty growl as he starts convulsing and cumming all over his abs, chest and face. Soon Steve kisses Chris and screams right into his mouth as he floods that gripping asshole with load after load of his hot manbutter. They continue to kiss, enjoying the ebb and flow of their orgasms. Steve scoops up all the cum off Chris's torso and feeds it to him. Chris greedily licks Steve's fingers clean.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud knocking on the trailer door wakes up Chris. He's not really sure of what's going on. He runs his eyes and tries to gain some kind of focus. He is laying on his bed in his trailer. He is still dressed in his Captain America costume.

"Ten minutes to places, Mr Evans." , says the voice from the other side of the door.

"Thank... thank you.", says Chris as he starts to sit up. What the fuck is going on here? He looks around... Nothing is really out of place, as far as he can tell. He slowly gets up from the bed and starts walking to the dressing area. He steps in front of the full length mirror. The front of his costume is covered with... He dips his finger in the splatters across his chest. He smells his finger, then gives it a taste... "Oh my God... IT'S... CUM!"

Chris grabs a towel off the floor and begins to try and wipe away the cum off the front of his costume. He goes into the bathroom and west the towel to try and clean himself up. There's just too many cum stains on his costume. There's no way he can get it cleaned in time. He runs to the closet and pulls out an identical costume. He's unzipping his boots when there's another knock on the door.

"I'll be right there..." Chris hollers as he struggles to get out of his costume.

"Do you need assistance, Mr Evans?" "No... no, thank you. I'll be right out." Chris is trying to his best. He finally gets the stained costume completely off is struggling to put on the fresh one. As he bends over to slip on the costume he catches a glance of his ass in the mirror. His asshole is reddish pink and a little bit swollen.


End file.
